Miyenai Dakara
by hao-addict
Summary: [I Can't See, That's Why] About Hao getting blind. Takes after the SF. Please read and review! Will everyone help him on his way to see again?
1. Chapter 1: Hidoi na

hao-addict: a new fic? i must be crazy these times... Okay... random things pop out of my mind...

This story is about, like what the title says. Miye nai...

Yup... Oh well... read on peeps! and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 1: Hidoi na...

Pitch black darkness...

I can't see... Its so dark...

The well-known Asakura Hao was currently laying on a field of grass.

He felt the wind pass through his hair and his face.

He closed his eyes... The wind just felt so nice...

He raises his hand into the air, he slowly puts his hand on his face. At least he can feel something...

He opened his mouth and tried to talk... But... he can't...

He just can't do anything... All he can do is lay down at the grass... Letting the wind gently carress his face...

He opened his eyes... It was all darkness...

Not even those little dots of wavering lights were not present...

Stars... They weren't there...

What happened to me?... Am I in hell... Or possibly... Heaven?...

Nah... But, the question is... Where are the stars?... At least he could see something but... He can't see anything, but just mere darkness...

Isn't that sad?...

Hao reached up into the air, letting the wind touch his fingers again. He closed his eyes...

Hao has come to conclusion... He can't see anything but feel the wind... Not even his favorite, stars, wasn't there tonight...

Hao: I'm blind...

Hao: Serei no Oh wa hidoi na...

-end of chapter

hao-addict: yes people! ita about Hao getting blind. I hope you guys won't blame me! I guess its okay for flames since it is disgracing our Hao-sama.

(I'm so kind for sharing Hao-sama to everyone. I still don't believe the Magic 8 ball... I asked... Am I a boy's soul stuck on a girl's body? Then it said yes... I asked are you sure? Yes again... I asked... Am I a girl soul?.. It answered No... Its kinda sad you know... I mean, at that time... I was cosplaying Hao. Yep, the mantle, pants, shoes, and earrings? I think...)

Anyways, please read and review!

next chapter: Aniki


	2. Chapter 2: Aniki

hao-addict: yeah... i think this will be one of those long chaptered fics... i just thought of this fic at least 3 days ago... Anyways! please review...

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 2: Aniki

Yoh was just taking a walk outside at night. He just wanted to get away from noisy surroundings for now... He wants to be alone at peace...

The Shaman Fight was postponed at least 3 months ago...

Yoh stops at a bridge and laid his hands on the rail. He rested his head down. He looked at his reflection. He waved at it, it waved back.

He was thinking about what would happen if the Shaman King became Hao... Like what he said, it would be a boring world...

He also thought that if Hao understood humans in the first place... This wouldn't even happen, he would know more about his older brother...

The one thing that Hao doesn't understand is that... Some humans also help nature... Not ALL of them destroys nature.. Like Manta...

Yoh: Aniki... How are you now?...

Yoh looked up at the starry sky. Those dots of wavering lights always reminded him of his Aniki...

For Yoh, stars made him comfortable. Its like his older brother was always there. To protect him, to watch him, to be there always. Yoh would always feel that, but when he turns around, no one was there...

The wind came and surrounded Yoh... It was just a cold night...

Yoh: Ahh... Its getting late now... I better go home before Anna kills me...

Yoh walks home passing through the park, saying good night to all the ghosts on the way. He waved at them and showed his trademark smile. Most of the time, real people were scared of ghosts.

Fortunately, for shamans, ghosts are like real people to them.

Yoh went through the cemetery to say good night to the other ghosts. But there was something different this night... There were no ghosts at the cemetery... It was empty...

For Yoh this would be very unusual, I mean HELLO! A cemetery! Why no ghosts?

Yoh was curious there. He decided to visit and investigate why was there no ghosts.. He went in to the entrance of the cemetery. He walked slowly to see more.. He searched high and low... Left and right. Just to see nothing.

At the corner of Yoh's eye, he saw a grassy area. It was hidden behind the bushes... Before he went in, a ghost appeared in front of Yoh. Blocking his way.

Yoh: Hey! I thought there were no ghosts here. Where are the others?

"They left."

Yoh: How come?

"Behind these bushes remained a being. Usually no one goes here. But there was different about this being. It has very strong energy from any ghosts here. So the others left because they were scared."

Yoh: Can I come in?

"No."

Yoh: Why?

" Didn't you hear what I just said? A strong being. It might kill you."

Yoh: We never know until we find out can we?

"... Fine..."

The ghost puts his arms down and goes to one side. He raises his right hand and points it to the bushes.

"I'll just see you later."

Yoh: Bye! And also, thanks for the company!

After those last words, Yoh was determined to go in, to see who or what this being was.

He pushes the bushes to the side and moves on until he saw a clear grass field.

end of chapter

hao-addict: is this considered a cliffie? I do not know what a cliffie is... Anyways... I hope you guys like my fic! Thanks for the people who reviewed!

next chapter: Aniki wa mata

please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Aniki wa Mata

hao-addict: chapter 3 is up! joy! anyways... i really don't have a plot for this thing. i just thought of it then i just made the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 3: Aniki wa Mata

Yoh pushed through the bushes and walked out and saw a clear field of grass.

It seemed so peaceful... If Yoh was able to rest in this place, he can sleep here and wake up with white hair.

He started walking until a part of his eye he saw something or someone.

Yoh moved his around and he saw a white cloth. It wasn't flying from the ground. That was weird. The wind was kinda strong. It should just fly into the sky.

He walked nearer and nearer. He stopped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right now.

It was his Aniki safe and sound. Hao just laid there. His eyes was closed, he seemed so peaceful.. As if no harm will come...

Yoh kneeled down in one side of his brother. He gently removed the hair that was on Hao's face.

Wait... Was he alive? Or... dead...?

Yoh held one of Hao's hands and felt warmth... Good thing...

Yoh: He's alive...

Yoh: Mita ne Aniki...

Yoh smiled. But one thought stroke his mind.

Was he going to leave Hao here? Or was he going to bring him into his home...

Both choices are risky... But there is nothing was nothing he can do. He has to take care of his older brother. Well, I guess its something I'll return for saving my life when I was young...

Yoh slides his hand under Hao's leg and neck. He slowly lifts him up.

Okay... Hao seems lighter than usual...

He went back to the bushes he went through. There was something weird about the bushes now.

As if the bushes bent down. It was completely out of Yoh's way.

Yoh just walked through the clear ground. After a few while, Yoh looked back, and the bushes were black in place.

The same ghost from a while ago appeared.

"Who is that in your hands?"

Yoh: Oh just someone I found back there.

The ghost examines Hao in Yoh's arms.

The ghost steps back a bit. In his face was fear. As if Hao was a monster.. well.. before.

Yoh: Why?

"That is the same power the reason other ghosts here fled. What are you waiting for? Release him!"

Yoh: Ah... Don't worry. It just my twin brother.

"I can see that."

Yoh: Daijoubu. Ne... Thanks for the company once again! And also, thanks for letting me meet someone who I was finding for in a long time.

"Bye."

Yoh stepped out of the cementary.

What was this feeling inside him.. He felt happy for some reason.

That feeling of happiness was gone when he remebered that he needs to go home.

Yoh continued to walk home while thoughts were in booming in his head.

What will his friends say?

What will Anna say?

Most importantly, what will everyone say?...

Yoh walked a bit slower. He just remembered that his Aniki was sleeping in his arms.

Yoh looked down at Hao. He just looked so harmless. Probably, that is why he never slept in front of other people.

Yoh walked slightly faster.

Yoh didn't care even though they would abandon him and Hao.

He didn't care if the both of them will be killed.

Most importantly, he didn't care even his family will disown him.

For as long his Aniki was there, beside him...

end of chapter

hao-addict: oh well... I pity for eggnog for prez. his great fics were gone... buuhuu... anyways! please review!

next chapter: Blind

please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Blind

hao-addict: well. chapter 4 is up and ready to be read. hope you guys are still reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 4: Blind

Yoh was in front of the door to his house. He can't go in. He can't open the door with one of his hands. Or else Hao will fall off. The door was a sliding door. It was really getting cold outside. Hao was starting to stir from his sleep. That was a bad thing...

He leans his ear at the door. He heard some voices. It was Horo and Ren. They were yelling at each other. And heard the television. Anna was watching.

Good...

Problem is... How does he go in?

Yoh banged his right leg at the door. It made a quite loud sound.

Yoh heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer. It sounded like 3 people? Oh well...

The door opened.

There came the faces of Horo, Ren and Anna.

The three of their eyes landed on the body on Yoh's arms.

Yoh: Hey guys!

Anna: Who is that?

Anna points at Hao.

Horo: I thought he was dead...

Ren: Why did you bring him here?

Yoh: Can you let me in first?

Anna: Fine.

Good thing Hao was currently sleeping...

Anna: Go in.

Yoh: Thanks Anna.

The 5 of them steps into the house.

All of them was at the living room. Yoh placed Hao gently on the floor at one side. Horo, Ren and Anna sat at the table.

Yoh sat there.

Everyone's eyes were full of surprise, anxiety, and curiousity. All at the same time.

Ren can't stand the silence anymore. It was just making him deaf.

Ren: Why is he here?

Yoh: I was going home. I was on my way here until I saw a cemetery with no ghosts--

Horo: No ghosts?

Yoh: Yeah... Then I went in to investigate. I saw these bushes and decided to go in. Then this ghost appeared--

Ren: You said they were no ghosts.

Yoh: I thought also, but this certain ghost was there. He told me about this guy there. His power was strong and all...

Anna: So you went in, then you saw Hao. Then decided to let him stay with us because he might die and be left alone.

The three boys looked at Anna. She was just so good at these things.

Yoh: That was I like to ask. Is Hao allowed to stay here?

Horo: Don't you remember Yoh? He tried to eat your soul at the Land of Stars.

Yoh: Don't you see. Maybe Hao was given another chance. You guys would know more.

Ren: Are you prepared for what will happen when he wakes up?

Yoh: Its okay Ren.

Ren: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS OKAY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOH! AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED TO YOU!

Ren's yell woke up the Asakura who was sleeping on the floor.

Hao grunted while he sat up.

The four looked at Hao.

Hao: I'm sure that this wasn't the place I slept in a while ago.

Yoh: You're awake.

Hao: Oh, hi Yoh. Its nice meeting you again.

Hao couldn't still see. Except complete darkness. It was just sad. He was at his Otouto's house. And he couldn't see anything.

Hao was used to this darkness when he was young. He suffered from complete darkness.

Horo: He's awake.

Ren: Hao.

Anna: ...

Hao: Oh, so your friends are here as well?...

Yoh noticed something different here. If it would be Hao, he would look at us and do one of his maniac smile. He just sat there. His eyes were blank.

Yoh walked to Hao.

Ren stood up. This was different.

Ren: Yoh! What are you doing?

Yoh just walked to Hao.

Yoh: Hao.

Hao: Yes?

Yoh: Stand up.

Hao stood up. His eyes was still unfocused.

Yoh waved his hand in front of Hao face.

No response...

Horo: Yoh... What are you doing?

Anna: He's blind.

Hao: You're right Anna. I'm blind.

Ren: How do we know you are telling the truth?

Yoh: I believe Aniki. Look.

Yoh showed a peace sign in front of Hao's face.

Yoh: How many numbers?

Hao: How in the world should I know. I can't see.

Yoh: Just guess.

Hao: 4?

Yoh: See.

Anna: Hao. Your eyes look... how am I going to say this... cross-eyed.

Hao: I'm blind, didn't you guys listen?

Anna: I know. Yoh.

Yoh: Yes?

Anna: Get a blindfold from up stairs. Its in my room.

Yoh: Hai.

Yoh went up the stairs to fetch the blindfold.

His footsteps went weaker and weaker.

Hao just sat back down. He sighed. He can't see.

Hao: What am I supposed to do? Sit here? I need to walk around more.

Ren: I am still not comfortable about Hao staying here. Though he's blind, you never know.

Hao: Ren. I suppose can you move around while you are blind? I might trip, or fall, or slip. Anything is possible.

Horo was muttering in his breath something.

Hao: Hey! I heard that Ainu.

Horo: Whaaat!

Hao: Yeah... Blind people raise their hearing as well. So don't think about sneaking around while I'm blind. I can read minds too, for your information.

Yoh: Anna. Is this the blindfold?

Yoh went into the living room. In one hand, there was a black blindfold. It had a design on each edge. It looked nice.

Anna: Now, tie it around Hao.

Yoh went to his Aniki to tie the blindfold at him.

He bent sat down beside him.

Yoh held Hao's bangs and wrapped the blindfold in front of his eyes. He let go of his bangs and lifted his hair. He made a knot then tied it again.

Yoh made sure that it was loose and at the same time, tight enough for it not to fall off. The ends of the blindfold were protruding from his hair.

Anna: Hao. This is a special blindfold. You can use its power by concentrating on it. It would take some time at first, but if you succeed, you will like this blindfold. Take it as a gift.

Hao: What special powers does it have? I still can't see anything.

Anna: Listen. Concentrate and focus in your mind.

Hao: Trying...

Anna: Oh god... This will take some time...

The 5 of them were at the living room sitting, while Hao tries to figure out how to use this special blindfold.

end of chapter

hao-addict: yes! a special blindfold! i will make a drawing of this blindfold if you like!

link is...

chapter: kawaiso

please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Kawaiso

hao-addict: chapter 5 is up! please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 5: Kawaiso

Hao recieved the blindfold from Anna and tried to discover its hidden powers.

Hao: How am I supposed to use it?

Anna: Your element is fire right? This would be easier to use for you.

Yoh: Aniki. Why don't you try it tomorrow morning? You have to rest.

Hao heard Yoh yawn. He felt sleepy to himself. Fortunately, Yoh and the others letting him stay with them. The bad thing is, he can't see.

Hao: How could I move if I can't see?

Yoh: Don't worry. I'll help you.

Hao: Fine...

Yoh stood up and walked to Hao. He held both of Hao's hands and helped him up. He slowly moved in front of Hao and slowly led him up to the stairs.

Hao felt that the three were staring at his back. I mean, the Great Feared Almighty Hao Asakura was blind. He needed help. That was the first time he ever did. Because, when Hao was young, he depended only to himself and no one else. People feared him and hated him. He was always alone. But at his first life, he was with his friend, Ohachiyo, a three-eared demon. At his second life, he was with his cat, Matamune. Unfortunately, at his third life, he could only rely on his comrades.

Ren, Horo and Anna just watched the two siblings trying to get up the stairs. It was kind of entertaining because, Yoh was now the stronger one while Hao was weak and defenseless... Well.. Not really...

Sometimes, twins can be entartaining to watch. They just look so alike.

Yoh: Kyotsukete nii-san...

Hao: Hai, Otouto.

Yoh slowly led Hao into his room. This may be difficult because, Hao couldn't see and...

How is he going to take a bath?

How is he going to see?

Yoh said thought that this was a start of a new relationship. I mean that is, the earlier times, he never knew so much about his older brother. At these times, he wants to use up all the time to know more about his brother.

Yoh: Here is my room.

Hao: I see... Well... not really...

Yoh just laughed. Well. Hao couldn't see without and also with his blindfold. Oh well... It okay for both of them to be naked in bath, right? Anyways, they ARE twins after all.. Well... Special kind of twins actually...

Hao walked forward and tried to find the bed. (Yoh sleeps on the bed in this fic.)

Yoh just watched in curiousity at his older brother in what he was trying to do.

Hao placed his hands in front of him and moved them sidewards. Normally, that is what blind people do.

He was nearing the bed, and he was nearer and nearer until...

He fell on the bed. His face was flat on the bed. His arms were sidewards. And his legs were on the floor.

Hao: Ow... This is really hard to do...

Yoh just helped Hao sit properly on the bed.

Yoh: What were you trying to do a while ago?

Hao just slowly took of his blindfold.

Hao: I was trying to find the bed.

Yoh: Why?

Hao: Because I want to remove my blindfold. It makes me bothered.

Yoh: ...

Hao: Why do you ask?

Yoh: I was just wondering, when can you use the blind fold?

Hao just closed his eyes. Darkness...

He opened his eyes. Darkness...

Hao: Have you ever experienced being blind?

Yoh just looked at his brother.

Yoh: Yeah once. I went into Yomi's hole.

Hao: Yomi's hole? You went there as well? I went there before to build up my furyoku.

Yoh: But you're strong already. You do not need to build up your furyoku anymore.

Hao: That is because, I went there on my first life.

He stretched his arms and yawned. He just went through alot of things today.

Yoh: I guess.. You're sleepy now, aren't you nii-san?

Hao: Yes.

'Aniki wa, kawaiso na...' Yoh thought in his mind. While he was helping Hao take of his mantle and putting them aside.

Hao read Yoh's mind and mentally replied. 'At least for now, someone cares about me...'

end of chapter

hao-addict: um... i was thinking about making a shower thing. except... i dunno... oh well... just keep reviewing! thankees!

next chapter: ufuro

please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Ufuro

hao-addict: chappy 6 is up! yay! anyways please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 6: Ufuro

Both twins stuggled to take off some of Hao's clothing. Yes, hail Hao's great body! Ahem. Moving on.

Yoh: Who in the world gave you this outfit? Its so complicated.

Hao: I think the legos were given by Buroken. Since he was the first person I met after I made a disaster when we were born.

Yoh: Who's Broken?

Hao: Bu-ro-ken. And he is the lego guy.

Yoh: How did you meet him?

Hao: I was just walking around. Then I found a blanket with stars on it. I kept it. Then used it until I was 2 years old.

Yoh: After that you used this mantle you have now?

Hao: Yeah. I sew it all by myself.

Yoh: Where did you get the cloth?

Hao: That was the funny part. I threatened someone for me to get it. That is my way. I get everything whether they like it, or like it.

Yoh just sweat dropped. It was also fun to talk to someone who is close to you. It feels more comfortable because, whether you guys do not believe it. Yoh feels that he trusts his older brother already. Hao has been so secretive all around his life. He rarely showed so much emotion in front of others. If he did, people will think that he is weak. So, Hao needs a strong reputation, so that other people won't learn to mess around with him.

That is only in the Shaman World.

Few humans know about this Asakura Hao. And they don't know so much about him. They just consider him a person who kills alot, but the're not threatened.

After a few moments of Yoh taking of Hao's four star belts. (1) Around his waist. (2) At his pants. The green or blue one. (3) On Hao's red or burgundy pants. (4) Like the third one, but its the longest and its below the third one.

Yoh placed them aside. Its time for the pants. Oh great...

Yoh: How do you remove your red pants?

Hao: That's easy.

Of course, Hao did this alot of times already. I mean the pants. Like taking a bath. Wearing other clothes. Going to the restroom.

Hao did unclasp his red pants. His hands were so quick, Yoh's eyes can't even watch it. Then before you know it, the red pants fell from Hao. It was in top of his feet. Hao removed it with his hands and handed it over to Yoh. Yoh put it to the side with the mantle in it and the star belts.

Next. Hao's shoes. You know why? His first pair of pants were something like Yoh's. Except it was in the shade of a darker green. It was tight, letting you guys know. So he need to take off his shoes first then his pants.

Hao: I'll just do this myself. Thank you.

Hao removed the lego like block off his foot which is on the toes, then the block at his ankles. He took of the dark red sock like thing. He did the same with his left foot. He gave it to Yoh. Yoh put it to the side with his other clothing.

Yoh: I never thought that I was as thin as you.

Hao: I never knew because I can't see. Well, if I know the special powers that the blindfold has, like what the Itako told me. I might be able to something about it.

Yoh: Sou. Be optimistic, that is what I mostly am.

Hao: Well. I have to take of my pants right? Yes I should.

Hao took of his tight pants and handed them over to Yoh. Yoh folded them neatly and placed all of his other clothing in a neat pile. Yoh also took off his clothing and put them in another neat pile. Yoh lend Hao a towel and he got his own. The twins wrapped it in their lower part.

The twins went out of the door. Hao felt the step of the door to the hallway. He tugged on Yoh's arm.

Yoh: Why?

Hao: You expect me to go down with no clothing?

Yoh: It's okay. Anna won't care. She won't look around. Her eyes are stuck to the television. So it's okay.

Hao: ...

Hao read Yoh's mind and he heard Yoh think.

"Maybe Aniki isn't used to these stuff. He always was alone from what I remember. I hope that Aniki won't mind so much about staying here. I want to know more about nii-san."

Hao felt selfish at that time. His older brother was already letting him stay here. He was not accepting it. Hao also wanted the same thing with his brother.

Trust.

Hao never trusted anyone with all of his life. He was betrayed.

Yoh and Hao went down the stairs. Yoh carefully led Hao down the stairs and into the hot spring.

Yoh got himself and Hao a basket to put their other things in.

Yoh gave Hao the other basket.

Yoh: Here Aniki. You can put your underwear and your earphones here.

Hao: Thank you Otouto.

Both twins take off their underwear and Yoh removed his headphones, while Hao removed his earrings. Yoh put the two baskets in the shelf with the number 12 and 13.

Yoh pulled Hao's hand into the Onsen.

Hao felt the hot atmosphere in the air. The echo of the water. The misty feeling. It was the Onsen.

Yoh: Aniki. Ofuro yaru?

Hao: Hai.

Yoh led Hao into one of the bath.

Yoh: Here Aniki. 47 degrees.

Hao: Thank you Yoh.

Hao dips his right leg slowly into the steaming hot water. Then his other leg. He slowly tried to sit down on the floor of the bath. The water was until his the middle of his chest and neck.

Yoh also went into the hot water.

Both twins sighed and relaxed. The onsen has this relaxing effect to people. It felt comfortable.

Hao closed his eyes and sighed. He laid his head on the rocks at the side.

Yoh just stared at his brother. He was happy to see that Hao was relaxed, he got a tireful day.

Hao whistled a little tune. Yoh listened to it.

Hao whistled the tone of what his first mother sang to him when he was a baby. The tone was wasy to remember. To let him remember it, he whistled it alot of times. His first mother was the first person to ever care for him.

Yoh liked the tune his brother was whistling. It sounded comforting... It's like a lullaby... It relaxed both of the twins... After a few seconds, Hao stopped. Yoh looked at him with curiousity. Why did Hao stop whistiling?

From the door of the Onsen, there came in was the Ainu and the Tao.

Ah... not again... Peace is gone...How sad...

The Ainu and the Tao went to the bath where Hao and Yoh was.

Horo: Hey you two! Lookin' well!

Ren just smacked Horo into the water, causing a small tsunami in the bath.

Hao was not affected to much though. Yoh was just laughing and pointing at Horo, who was getting up from the water.

Ren just showed a small triumphant smile of victory, for once again, he won from the Ainu baka.

After a few moments of fun. The Ainu and Tao sat down in the bath. Peace was back again. Thank you God.

Everyone's eyes were closed. They were thinking their own thoughts.

Ren: Yoh.

Yoh opened his eyes and looked at Ren.

Yoh: Hai?

Ren: Tomorrow is Monday. Just reminding you.

Yoh: It is? So I gotta sleep early.

Hao who was startled by this unusual conversation, asked.

Hao: What is so special tomorrow?

Horo: Yoh has school. Every weekdays.

Hao: Otouto is going to school?

Ren: Yes he is. Why are you asking?

Hao: Oh, just nothing Tao Ren.

Hao stood up from the water, everyone looked at him.

Ren: Why did you stand up?

Hao: I thought Yoh-kun has school here tomorrow. He needs to sleep early.

Yoh: Oh right.

Yoh stood up and led Hao back to the room of their clothing.

The Ainu and the Tao just looked at the twins walking to the door.

After a few seconds of them gone, the Ainu and the Tao looked at each other.

Horo: Ren?

Ren: Nandayo kisama.

Horo: Do you notice any difference from Hao?

Ren: Why should I care? He stays with us now. Why are you asking anyway?

Horo: Nothing. I just wanna know your opinion.

At the room...

Yoh got two towels and yukatas from the shelf. He handed Hao one towel.

Hao: Thanks.

Yoh: Welcome.

Hao dried himself up with the towel. Yoh handed him the yukata.

Hao wore the yukata, making sure its left over right, and tied it around him. He took a long fabric from Yoh and wore it around his waist. And tied it.

Yoh did the same thing with his yukata.

Hao just wrapped the towel to his hair to let it dry up.

Yoh: Hao, why do you have long hair.

Hao: Dunno, its just suits me better. It makes me unique and different from the other boys, like you.

Yoh: Me? How come? We're just from the same body.

Hao: Uh... um... Its kinda hard to explain the kinds of twins like us, ne? Even I couldn't explain it. Just think about it.

Yoh: ... Aniki, why do you like stars? I mean, "obsessed" with stars?

Hao heard a different tone for obsessed. It was kind of an insult. True, he's obsessed with stars, but not THAT much... Well, who knows...

Hao: Why did you ask questions suddenly?

Yoh: Wanna know more about you, I guess.

Hao: Why don't I explain this tomorrow or maybe some time. I don't want to tell you anything about it now since it might bother you tomorrow in school.

Yoh pouted. He didn't want any secrets away from him. Oh well. Yoh can't force him now? Anyway, Yoh will know more about Hao after their times together.

Both twins got their things and went upstairs into the room.

They passed through the living room. Anna wasn't there anymore. It means that she is sleeping. Good...

For Yoh, letting Hao go through the stairs is difficult. Yoh has to be careful in order not to let Hao trip or fall. After the stairs were passed. They went to Yoh's room. Yoh got a basket and put both of their underwear there.

Yoh went to the closet and got 2 pairs of boxers.

Yoh handed Hao one.

Hao got it and wore it. He fixed his yukata once more.

Both twins laid on the bed. Yoh turned the alarm on for tomorrow. It was set for 5:30 a.m. He also placed Hao's blindfold in the corner of the bed.

Yoh: Nii-san, I placed your blindfold on the corner near the clock okay?

Hao: Hmm...

Yoh: Oyasumi, Aniki.

Hao : Oyanmi...

Yoh pulled the blanket over Hao and himself.

Yoh was fortunate. He was glad to see his older brother alive. Safe. Except he was blind.

What was the cause of his blindness?

Oh well. Hao was right, Yoh needs to sleep early for tomorrow, since tomorrow is Yoh's school day.

hao-addict: WOW! THIS IS SUCH A LONG CHAPTER! GAWD! Anyways, thanks for the people who review meh fics! I feel special!

next chapter: Benkyo

please review!


	7. Chapter 7: COOKING TIME!

hao-addict: chap 7. i updated this in school. yeah! so please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 7: Cooking time!

Beeeeep... Beeeeep... Beepbeep... bipbip... bipbipbip... bibi--- click.

Hao felt Yoh leave his side. He opened his eyes. Oh yeah... I'm blind. Hao closed his eyes again. He heard the door close silently.

Hao rested his head and pulled the blanket closer to him. He heard Yoh's footsteps fade.

Hao tried to sleep again. He turned around, not comfortable. The other side, still not comfortable.

Hao groaned and sat down. He rubbed his eyes. He reached for the corner of the bed and felt for his blindfold.

He got it and tied it to his head. Hao stood up from the bed and tried to look for the door. He walked forward. He tried to feel for the slide door

Finally, he found it then he slid it open.

In the Kitchen...

Yoh who was busy downstairs cooking, heard the slide door open. He knew that Hao could be the only one awake at this hour.

Yoh lowered down the fire of the boiling soup. And darted out of the kitchen and went quickly to the stairs...

Back with Hao...

Dammit... Hao thought to himself. I don't know where the stairs are...

He walked carefully to find the stairs.

Then he heard running footsteps going up the stairs.

Yoh was just in time. He saw Hao standing there. As if he was a lost kitten.

Hao just heard the footsteps stop. He wanted to see Yoh so badly. But he just can't.

Hao felt his cheek hurt. Then his nose. He felt his eyes welling up with water. Then, a tear fell out.

Yoh stepped closer. He heard his nii-san sobbing. He moved one of Hao's bangs away.

Yoh: Nii-san? Are you crying?

Hao just continued to sob. He wanted to see his Otouto, that is why he wanted to go out. He just fell on his knees on the floor. He continued to sob silently.

Yoh: Nii-san?...

Yoh bent down and tried to comfort him.

Yoh: Why are you crying?

Hao: I... Just... Wanted to... See... You... But I.-I can't...

Yoh: Nii-san...

Yoh let Hao's head rest on his chest. Yoh slid his hand on Hao's head. He made his hand go down. He patted Hao on the back.

Yoh: Just let it all out nii-san...

Hao's sob just continued on... After a few minutes. Hao's sob began to quiet down...

Hao just realized that he was using up some of Yoh's time. He raised his head from Yoh's chest.

Hao: I'm sorry... I used up some of your time.

Yoh: It's fine.

Yoh just let Hao stand up.

Yoh: You can be with me downstairs while I cook food. Is that fine with you?

Hao: Thank you.

Both twins went down the stairs. They went into the kitchen.

In the Kitchen...

Yoh: Sit down first nii-san while I'm going to cook breakfast.

Hao sat down on one of the chairs.

Yoh went to the stove where he was boiling the soup for breakfast. He made the fire a bit stronger. Hao sniffed the scent of the soup. It smells great.

Hao: Yoh, what are you making?

Yoh: Mushroom soup. Why?

Hao: Just asking. By the way, it smells nice.

Yoh: Really? Usually my cooking is bad.

Yoh got himself a small bowl like plate. He was going to taste his own mushroom soup, just to test if it tastes good.

He stirs the soup a little bit more. He dips the plate like thing and got some of the soup. He tastes it...

Yoh: It tastes good! This is the first time I havr ever cooked well! Yay! Progress!

Hao: I actually never cooked before in my whole entire life.

Yoh: Maybe, I can teach you some time.

Yoh looked over the clock and saw that it was 5:30. Great... 1 more hour!

Yoh: Hao, is it okay for you to stay here for a while?

Hao: Ah... Its fine...

Yoh prepared the table for breakfast. Hao just sat there patiently and listened to the sound of the plates clatter on the table.

Yoh went up the stairs and Hao was left all alone in the kitchen.

Hao thought to himself for a second. I need to know this blindfold's power...

hao-addict: chappy 7! yay! i think this will be an awful fic but please do not flame me... i know that it is not a nice as the fic

Hoshi ga Hoshii desu

anyways...

next chapter: Miyeru kara dekimasu

please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Miyeru Kara Dekimasu

hao-addict: chappy 8! well... um no plot yet... i guess... anyways! people enjoy this chapter!

I think that it would be better if I write in this format... Oh well... Please do not flame me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 8: Miyeru Kara Dekimasu

Hao sat there at the dining table. He was just waiting for his Otouto. It has been a day since the blindfold was with him and he still didn't know how to use it. It wasn't usually like him. He would take things so easy, it would take about a few minutes or hours to figure things out for himself. Unfortunately, for this time, everything changed. Probably, he needs to concentrate his power to the blindfold in a different kind of way.

"Hmm... I wonder... if this would work..." Hao started as he attempted to make the blindfold work.

Hao closed his eyes and concentrated his power in his mind. He focused it on his blindfold, making it as his medium.

He opened his eyes, everything was blurry. Probably he was using too much power... He lessened it... It became clearer and clearer as he tried to lessen it. He lessened it too much and he didn't see anything again.

"Great..." Hao groaned as he tried to do it again.

He lessened it until it was perfectly clear.

"So...", Hao said. "This is how you use this blindfold... Amazing, completely amazing..." Hao's heart beats faster as he accomplished something that could really help his life.

Hao carefully stepped out of the chair he was currently sitting on.

"I better tell Otouto." Hao said to himself as he was walking out of the kitchen to the Onsen and tell the great news to his younger twin.

He went out of the kitchen, went throught the living room, and went to the Onsen. He stepped inside the hot atmosphere and to see his younger twin sitting in one of the hot steaming bath tubs.

He walked slowly to Yoh. Once he reached there, he gave Yoh quite a shock.

"Ne... Otouto..." Hao started.

Yoh looked around to see his older twin standing there. He had a surprised look on his face.

'How did Hao get here? I thought he was in the kitchen?' Yoh thought.

"I have to tell you something. I can see." Hao smiled.

Yoh just bent his head with a curious look on his face.

"I know what this blindfold's power is. I can see through it! Pretty cool huh?" Hao's smile grew larger as he continued staring at Yoh.

Yoh, who was completely in shock, recovered, and smiled back.

"Will you tell everyone about this?" Yoh asked.

"Hm... Probably later... Well, you have to fix the table, because the Itako is up." Hao just replied calmly.

"NANI!" Yoh yelled. He was so alarmed. Anna! She's awake! Yoh darted out of the Onsen. Even Hao's eyes can't catch the speed Yoh was travelling.

"Yoh-kun has so many things I can't do." Hao said to himself as he walked out of the Onsen, just to see Yoh frantically dressing up and went out of the Onsen and went to the kitchen.

Hao just went to the kitchen and just saw Yoh fixing the table. From behind, Hao heard footsteps. He turned around to see the Itako in a yukata.

'She just woke up...' Hao thought as she saw Anna yawn.

"Ohayo! Anna!" Yoh said happily while standing up straight.

Anna just gave Yoh a look, which can bring chills on the spines of other people.

"I see that you finally knew how to use that blindfold, Hao" Anna said as she sat on one of the chairs.

"Yes, yes I did." Hao just replied as he also sat on one of the chairs. Soon, Yoh followed.

"Ittadakimasu." Hao, Yoh and Anna said at the same time.

Anna took one sip from the soup that Yoh made. Yoh looked at Anna's mouth and waited for a reply.

"Hmm... Not bad Yoh." Anna replied with a calm voice.

"Really?" Yoh said dreamly. Hao also sipped the soup.

"I might as well agree." Hao also said as he licked his spoon clean.

Yoh stood up from his chair and smiled with glory.

"Finally! PROGRESS!" Yoh said as he was standing on his chair with his other foot on top of the table.

"If your feet touches the food, I swear, I'll double your training from now." Anna said with a strict voice.

Yoh puts his other foot down and sat down properly on his chair and continued eating.

Hao observed this amusing scene. He never thought Yoh would be that scared to the Itako.

Later, Hao and Yoh looked at each other and started an eating contest. Both twins raised their rice bowl and put it on their mouths. They pushed the rice into their mouths using their chopsticks.

Anna just watched and sweat dropped. Here we go again...

Later after a few while... Horo and Ren woke up. The both of them are wearing yukatas. Wow... And also... Oh no...

If Ren pisses of Horo... The world will be destroyed... Well not really, just the house will be extremely loud.

After a few while, Yoh won the eating race. Hao just giggled for a few while.

Hao went up to Yoh's room.

Yoh was there. He was washing the dishes. Anna went to her room to take a bath and get dressed.

Hao sat down on the edge of the bed and laid his head down on the pillow. He deactivated his blindfold for a few while. He had quite a morning for now. At least he isn't 100 blind. A t least he could see his Otouto...

Last thing he knew it... Slept conquered him...

'Otouto...'

end of chapter

hao-addict: yay! sorry for not updating so long! i only had time to update every weekends! so sorry! please review!

next chapter: Hao, Ren, and Horo at the Onsen.

please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Hao, Ren, Horo at the Onsen

hao-addict: yeah! another chapter! i still do not have a plot for this thing... i was thinking of putting a yaoi chapter sooner in the future... hmm...

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 9: Hao, Ren, and Horo at the Onsen

It was 8:00 am. Hao forgot to remove the blindfold from his eyes last 2 hours ago. He just saw the morning sun as he activated his blindfold.

The sun was already up while the Asakura residence was ver, very chaotic. It was mostly covered with the loud voices of Ren and Horo.

"Ah.." The older Asakura twin sat upright on the bed and held his forehead with his right hand. His head really hurts. Must be the early waking up...

"The Tao and the Ainu are fighting again..." Hao said as he stepped out of Yoh's room. He went through the living room just to see the both of them in their yukatas, wrestling each other.

You know why?

Because of a bowl of rice.

"Mornin!" Horo said as he saw Hao in the living room.

Ren just got the bowl of rice from Horo's hands and was triumphant. Until Hao ran and stole the bowl of rice from Ren's hands.

"I just wanted to play. Do you mind if I join?" Hao asked as he was carrying the bowl of rice with one of his hands.

Ren just got the bowl of rice from Hao and ran to one corner. Horo leaped into the air like a frog and landed on Ren. Hao did the same. Except...

The rice bowl was rolling through the floor. Hao stood up and ran towards the rice. Horo and Ren followed. They jumped against the rice. Horo and Ren landed on top of Hao.

"Ow..." Hao groaned in pain as he was crushed by the Tao and the Ainu.

"Oh. Sorry." Horo said.

"Its fine." Hao replied as he dusted of the yukata.

"Did you guys take a bath already?" Hao asked suddenly.

"Why are you asking?" Ren replied with a cold voice as he was eating the bowl of rice.

"Why? Is it bad to take a bath with Yoh-kun's older brother?" Hao replied with a mocking voice. "I just wanted to have fun..." Hao pouted.

Ren looked up from his rice and saw Hao pouting. Horo looked over.

Okay... He seems incredibly harmless...

Ren scooped the last rice into his mouth and swallowed it.

Ren suddenly spoke up, "Sure. Just don't do anything mischeivious, or else, I'll kill you." Ren said as he got his glowing Kwan Dao from nowhere and pointed it at Hao's forehead.

Hao just raised his hand and stole the Kwan Dao from Ren. It's glow disappeared instantly.

"Just don't forget." Hao said with a low voice. "I'm still the Asakura Hao." He finished and handed back the Kwan Dao back to Ren. Ren caught it then placed it aside.

"Commun! Let's go! I wanna take a bath already!" Horo said as he was itching madly. God... How in the world does he break the sad atmosphere in an instant?...

The three boys went together at the Onsen.

After a few minutes of removing their yukatas and other clothing. And wrapping the towel on their lower part...

The trio stepped in the Onsen. Horo just jumped around as he slipped on the water, fell and bumped his head.

Horo stood up as the water was burning his skin.

Ren just sighed and said, "Ainu baka..."

Hao was just relaxing in one of the hot waters while he was hearing all the conversation of the Tao and the Ainu.

Hao just closed his eyes. The blindfold on top of his eyes.

He was wondering how was his Otouto doing in school today.

A splash of hot water touched Hao's face. Hao stood up alarmed and looked back at the two who was whistling some song.

"Who did that?" Hao said as he demanded for an answer. He stared at the two. The two just laughed and smiled innocently. They really did not want to see Hao's 'other' side. Since they didn't _dare _do it.

"I repeated. Who splashed me with water?" Hao repeated, this time with a more serious voice.

"Hn. So what will you do about it?" Ren replied with a bit of pride in his voice.

"This is what I'm going to do about it." Hao replied. A small smirk dancing across his face.

Hao puts his hands and his arms down the water and pushed the water in the direction of the two. Which caused a tsunami in the Onsen. (I dunno why I love tsunamis... probably my element.)

The three started to play around and threw water balls at each other. To make it more challenging for the Tao and the Ainu. Hao heated the water a bit and the water became hotter.

When the heated water ball touched the skin of the Ainu. Horo started to jump around and scream like a girl. Hao just laughed his head off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!" Hao said as he fell on the floor still laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

A small red color rose of Horo's cheeks. He really screamed like that at some times.

"Uh... Ehehehe..." Horo started to stammer. He really did it by accident. He wasn't doing it on purpose.

Ren tried to hide his laughter but he can't.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HORO! YOU SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!" Ren also fell on the floor with Hao and laughed his head off.

Horo just stared at the both of them. He wanted revenge. Then an idea popped in his mind.

He went to the water and cupped a small amount in his hands. He concentrated some of his furyoku on the water in his hands and turned it into ice. Fire versus ice? Hmm...

He threw the ice blocks on Hao and Ren's head. Both of them stopped laughing and rubbed their heads. They saw a block of ice and picked it up. They both examined it then their smiles were turned into frowns.

Both looked at Horo. The block of ice hurts. At least its not as worse as hot water... Hao stood up. He picked up the block of ice. Then melted it with his hands. The water started to boil. He aimed and threw it at Horo.

Horo got caught by the boiling water and ran to the water with at least 2 degrees celsius. Hao just showed a small smirk with in his mouth.

"You think you can escape by just doing that?" Hao asked.

"Yeah, I can. The cold water doesn't matter to much to me." Horo answered with pride. He knew Hao won't attack him.

"Think again." Hao replied. He puts both of his hands in the water where Horo was and closed his eyes.

He focused the power and let the water go hotter, and hotter. Until Horo jumped and ran around.

Ren just sighed as he was in one of tubs. His long spike was down. He has long hair? Well, not as long as Hao's but at least longer then Yoh's hair.

His purpled hair draped down his shoulders.

The Ainu and the Pyromaniac snickered while they both planned something.

Hao commanded the water to rise up and make a tsunami like shape on top of Ren. Horo freezed it.

"Hey, Ren." Horo said.

"What?" Ren replied.

"We have a present for you!" Hao said as he was laughing like hell mentally.

Ren turned around as he saw an ice tsunami on top of him.

"HAO! NOW!" Horo yelled at Hao.

Hao melted the ice, causing a tsunami wave inside the onsen. Ren's eyes widened and stepped out. The three ran for their lives at the door. They quickly closed the Onsen door and watched as the water level went down.

They sighed. Yay... They were saved. After a few seconds. All of them were laughing their hearts out. They had fun, and that was the best. After all, some people need to have fun, right?

"That was the best prank in the WORLD!" Horo yelled as he was laughing.

"I never thought that it could be fun!" Hao said with boisterous laughter.

Ren just laughed his fears out. After a few seconds of them laughing. The all sighed and went back to their respective rooms. Hao went back to Yoh's room, Ren returned to his room, lastly, Horo went back to his room.

Hao opened Yoh's closet. He only had a few clothing.

'Ah. Poor Otouto, his closet is nearly empty!' Hao thought to himself with pity as he was choosing his clothing.

He took out a white t-shirt, a pair of boxers and underwear. Yep. Hao needs to buy his clothing fast. Oh well. He has to work for it huh?

He wore it then tied his hair into a neat ponytail. He looked at the mirror then fixed himself. He went out of the room and saw Ren and Horo already changed.

"I never thought it was fun to be with you Hao!" Horo said.

"I also never expected that our minds are running the same way!" Hao replied happily.

"Hmph. It was just a coincidence that you two wants to do something to me." Ren said bluntly.

"Nah... Ren-kun..." Hao replied in a cute higher voice, which reminded Ren of his older sister, Jun Tao.

"Shut up you!" Ren said, with a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh lookie! Ren-kun is blushing!" Hao said with the same voice.

Ren got pissed of and chased Hao and Horo all over the house...

Hao for some reason was having fun with this. Though his first plan was to destroy all weak shamans and humans just to create a world filled with strong shamans, he felt like he had no need to do that anymore. He felt right where he belongs right now. He just wanted to know why was he alive? Why was he not dead? Last question is...

Why was he blind?

end of chappy

hao-addict: GAWD! ITS RAINING HARD WHILE I WAS TYPING THIS CHAPTER!

yells at the rain STOP RAINING! I WANNA TYPE IN PEACE!

rain goes stronger Oh dear...

next chapter: Okairinasai

please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Okairinasai!

hao-addict: ah ha! i decided to have a plot! hao goes to school?... um... not a good idea... uh... oh well! just keep reading if you guys wanna find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 10: Okairinasai!

It was 4:00 in the afternoon. After countless hours of Hao and Horo bugging Ren like hell. The school bell finally rang for the end of classes.

"Hm?" Hao said as he stopped poking Ren.

Hao just heard the bell. It was kinda loud at the house, well, because of blindness, well not really...

Hao looked over at the clock as he saw it was 4:00 already.

Horo looked at Hao. Why did he stop poking? "Hey! Why'd you stop poking Ren?" Horo asked.

Ren just sighed as he was not bothered for at least a few while. He looked over the clock to see its 4:05.

"Kisama, its already time for Yoh and his fiancee to go home from school." Ren said as he sighed.

Hao just smiled to himself. Yoh-kun was coming home!

"I'll just go out." Hao said as he went out of the house.

He was just walking out. And waited for Yoh. He sat down at the entrance of the Asakura residence. He folded his legs in front of his chest and wrapped his hands around it. He burried his head at this legs. He began to think.

'I wonder, what caa-san is doing right now...' Hao thought as he looked up into the sky. Hao heard footsteps coming to his direction.

"NII-SAN!" Yoh shouted as he was running towards his brother. His hair was dancing with the wind.

Hao stood up and waved back at Yoh. Yoh was still running waving his arms wildly in the air.

Anna was just behind and walked calmly. But there was another boy. Manta.

Manta just followed Yoh and saw a person with long hair and a blindfold.

"Yoh-kun? Who's that?" The Midget asked. (Sorry for all Manta fans, but it really suits him! glomps)

"Ah... This is Hao." Yoh replied with a big smile on his face.

Manta's eyes widened. Hao? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

Hao just continued to stare down at Yoh's best friend. Will this cause chaos to the world?

"Ahh... Manta. I know that you have many questions in mind, we can all discuss it inside." Hao just said.

This wasn't usually like him. He would never trust anyone, that is why he had never lost the ability to go inside another person's thoughts. He would go alone, and that is fine with him. Its kinda sad for him. But he doesn't care anymore.

Yoh, Manta, Anna, and Hao stepped in the house.

Once the four of them stepped in the house, they saw Horo and Ren playing "Tip the Ren". It was as amusing thing to watch. Oh well.

"You two stop it or else I will kick you both out and never return to this house ever again!" Anna yelled at Horo and Ren.

Horo and Ren stopped being annoying and sat down at the living room. After that was long silence.

A terribly long silence...

Until, Yoh broke it.

"Manta, I really wanted to tell you this before. Lets talk about it now." Yoh said calmly at Manta who was currently twirling his fingers together.

Hao just looked at the both of them. He wanted the same attention Yoh was giving to Manta. For some reason, he does.

Manta looked up at Hao and Yoh.

"Hao. Why are you wearing a blindfold?" Manta suddenly asked.

"That is because, I am blind." Hao replied.

"How come your not dead?" Manta asked again.

"That, I do not know." Hao just replied.

Hao just closed his eyes and sighed with relief.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi. Asakura Yoh desu." Yoh said as he picked up the phone. He pouted for the call not to be his.

"Horo, its for you." Yoh said as he handed the phone to Horo.

"Moshi, mosh. Horokeu desu." Horo said at the phone.

"WHAT!" Horo shouted at the phone.

Everyone's eyes landed on the phone and Horo.

Horo slowly puts down the phone on the machine and looks at everyone else.

"I'm going home already. Pirika was on the phone a while ago. She said that I need to go home for family business." Horo sadly said.

"When are you going to leave?" Yoh asked.

"Now. As in TODAY." Horo replied sadly as he slugly went to his room to pack his things.

Hao continued to watch and look at Yoh and Manta at the same time.

"It's fun having you company, Ainu." Hao said. He showed a little smile on his lips.

"You too." Horo replied with also a smile on his face.

After a few seconds. The phone rang. Again.

"Moshi Moshi. Asakura Yoh desu." Yoh said with a happy voice on the phone.

"Oh... Its for you Ren." Yoh said with a sad voice again.

"Hn?" Ren said on the phone once he got the phone from Yoh's hands.

After a few seconds of talking. Ren banged the phone on the reciever.

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked.

"I'm having the same fate as Ainu baka." Ren said as he was going back to his room. Just to pack only a few things.

"WHAT! You're going too!" Yoh shouted as he stood up. "Oh well..." He sighed sitting back down.

"Yoh-kun..." Manta started.

"Doushita no?" Yoh asked.

"Eto... I have to go somewhere too..." Manta said carefully, trying not to hurt Yoh.

"Ahh... That is fine Manta..." Yoh said sadly.

After a few minutes. Manta, Ren, and Horo went out of the Asakura residence and back to where they belong.

Hao just watched. He didn't really care that much. It really doesn't mean that it will be the last time to meet them ever again. So why was Yoh so upset about this?

Yoh, Hao, and Anna went back to the house and into the living room...

hao-addict: okay... no plot yet... and yes yaoi! very near! evil plans...

next chapter: Anna is going too!

please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Anna is Going Too

hao-addict: hey peeps! i know that this is getting lame. wah... oh well. please continue reviewing. they really help me update faster...

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 11: Anna is going too!

It was time for everyone to leave already. Hao just stood there, with an emotionless posture. Nil, nada, nothing. Yoh was crying and sniffing in a piece of cloth which came out from nowhere. Hao sweatdropped. He just waved at the three boys who were going to the place they're going for a vacation.

"Too bad Yoh." Hao said. "Why?" Yoh replied.

Suddenly the phone rang. Yoh stood up and frolicked to the phone like a happy little boy. "Moshi Moshi!" Yoh said with a happy voice. "Asakura Yoh desu." After a few seconds. Yoh's happy smile disappeared and removed the phone from his ear. He also did a 'SHH!' sign in front of Hao. "Anna, its for you." Yoh said as he stretched his hand out with the phone. Anna stood up and walked to the the phone. She got the phone from Yoh and put it on her ear. "Anna desu." Anna said on the phone. After a couple of minutes of hearing 'uh-huh' or 'hm-hmm' or maybe 'yes', Anna put down the phone.

Hao and Yoh looked at Anna. She opened her mouth and said, "Yoh-mei-sama and Kino-sama are telling me to go to Osorezan. You two better stay put and keep this house clean until I come back after a week. If you don't, you'll suffer the consequences." She went to her room and got her red bandanna, brown jacket, her itako beads, her red cap and gloves. She stuffed them neatly in her shoulder bag. She went out of her room and straight to the door.

"Be careful Anna." Yoh said and showed a small thumbs up. Anna just looked back and went out of the door and slammed it shut.

"Even the Itako will leave too." Hao just calmly said. Yoh was just walking to the kitchen. Hao cocked his head to one side and watched as Yoh was opening the refrigerator.

Yoh got two oranges and a plastic bag. Since there was nothing to do, it was time to eat. And besides, this was a great opportunity. Yoh will be able to slack off a bit. Well, if Hao wasn't anything like Anna. Yoh still feels unsure whenever Hao was around. Back then, Hao left quite a trauma to Yoh. But who cares now. Yoh walked out of the kitchen and threw one of the oranges to Hao. Hao caught the orange and started to peel the skin off. Yoh sat down at the table with Hao and placed the plastic bag aside. He also started to peel his own orange.

"Even Manta is on vacation... This is so boring..." Yoh said betweens chews of his orange. Hao just continued to eat his orange and spit out the seeds into the plastic bag.

"Ne Otouto..." Hao began. "Nani?" Yoh replied. "Nani atode yaru?" (What are you doing later? What are you going to do?) Hao said as he placed the orange skins and seeds into the plastic bag. "Nandemonai. Tabun... (Nothing... Probably...) My training or training." Yoh sighed as he put his orange skins into his plastic bag.

"It's night time already..." Hao looked over the clock as it was already 7:36. Yoh stood up and started itching himself. He smiled and looked back at Hao with challenged eyes. "Last one in the room is an old fart!" Yoh darted out of the living room. Hao stood up quickly and chased Yoh out of the living room. They both when up the stairs.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Yoh was up the stairs and opened the slide door of his room and went inside and raised both of his arms in the air and performed a macho figure. "AHA! I WON!" He said triumphantly. Hao continued to go up the stairs and darted directly to his right and into the room. Because of to much speed, he failed to stop, causing him to fall over Yoh. Both twins were on the floor of the room. Hao's body was on top of Yoh's. He placed both of his arms on the side and raised up. Yoh and Hao both opened their eyes. Eye contact then silence. Suddenly, a small pinkish color appeared on Yoh's cheeks. The tips of Hao's bangs were on top of Yoh's face.

Hao slowly stood up and went to the bed and sat down. "I.-I'm sorry..." He began to stammer. Yoh stood up and dusted of some dirt of his clothing. He cheeks still red and looked up at Hao and said, "Oh... It's nothing nii-san." Yoh walked up to the bed and sat down beside Hao. Hao turned his head to see Yoh right beside him. Yoh slowly places his head on top of Hao's shoulder and closes his eyes.

Hao never felt anything like this before. He wasn't supposed to show any kind of emotions in front of anyone. He felt weak, has he began to be soft? Even in front of his one and only Otouto? That he attempted to kill before? Did Yoh trust him so much? Why was there so much questions in his head?

Hao slowly gets a pillow on the bed, careful enough to not let Yoh's sleep be broken. He places the pillow on his lap and let Yoh's head rest on the pillow. He slowly glides his hand on Yoh's hair.

"Otouto..." He whispered to himself not loud enough for Yoh to hear but for himself only. The room became quiet and Hao heared to ticking of the clock.

_Tick-tock-tick-tock..._

Hao slowly removes his blindfold and held it in one of his hands. He laid down on the bed and slept...

Both twins continued to sleep until the morning sun will go up once again...

hao-addict: **I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A VERY LONG TIME. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I FORGOT TO UPDATE MOST OF THE TIME. THANK YOU**

next chapter: path of hao's memories


	12. Chapter 12: Path of Hao's Memories

Hao-addict: I have come back for another chapter. Sorry for not updating again… grrr. I hate myself very much… oh well. Time to type

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 12: Path of Hao's Memories

Finally, morning came. Hao was currently lying and he stirred from his sleep by slightly twitching. He can't move comfortably because he felt that there was something heavy on top of his thighs. He slowly sat up and clutched the fabric in his hand. He wore it around his eyes and tied it. He activated it and he could see Yoh, currently sleeping on his lap and looking more peaceful than ever.

He could see that the sun has already risen up and its… 6:10. Oh dear…

Hao immediately moved Yoh vigorously. Yoh opened his eyes slowly and sprang out of Hao's lap and fell on the floor.

"What…" Yoh groaned as he was rubbing his eyes.

"It's 6:10. Already." Hao said as he stood up and helped Yoh up.

Yoh's eyes widened and he darted out of the room. Hao heard quick footsteps slowly fading and fading… Hao smiled and chuckled to himself. He then laughed. But this laugh was different, it wasn't evil like before. It sounded happy and less maniac. After all, Hao is the **pyromaniac **_(fire addict) _in the whole series. After a few while, his laughing lessened into a smile. Hao walked up to the bed and fixed the blankets. He removed all the folds and creases and made it look perfect. He is also a perfectionist. But everyone also has limits of their own. (Bleh... too dramatic...)

He went out of Yoh's room and went down the stairs. He then saw Yoh currently putting something inside the microwave. Yoh pressed some buttons and the microwave made sounds and suddenly there was light. Hao went down and into the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" Hao said as he went to the microwave.

"AH! Hao! You scared the living hell out of me!" Said Yoh who was in full state of panic.

Suddenly, the microwave stopped. Yoh looked at it and started to hit his hand on it.

"WORK! THIS IS THE ONLY FOOD I COULD DO NOW! DARN!" Yoh continued to bang his hand on the microwave simultaneously.

Hao sweat dropped and said, "Let me help you Otouto…" He places both of his hands on the microwave and concentrates. He heats the inside of the microwave and suddenly…

_**TING! **_

Hao showed a small smile of accomplishment.

"I have been experiencing these kinds of problems since I was young." Hao said as he remove his hands on the steaming microwave.

Yoh wore cooking mittens and carefully placed out the one that was inside the microwave.

Hao's nose twitched from the smell of the white packet in Yoh's hands. It smelled very familiar…

"What… is that… in your hands?" Hao said between sniffs.

"Food." Yoh replied as he gets scissors.

Hao sniffed some more. It smelled… very… good. He started to drool. He wiped it as Yoh turned around to look at him.

Yoh cuts one edge of the white packet and brown liquid came out, with carrots, potatoes, and beef. It was steaming. Hao knew what this was… It was…

_Beef Curry…_

Hao drooled even more. Beef curry was his favorite food in the whole entire world.

Yoh looked at Hao, who has currently a wide, open mouth. He just sweat dropped. He got the both of them a bowl of rice and chopsticks. Hao got his bowl and chopsticks and started to eat like crazy. Since, it has been a **long **time since he ate Beef Curry.

After finishing 3 bowls of rice. Hao wiped his mouth which was filled with brown stains and now its, once again, sparkling clean.

"Thanks Yoh… That was the best…" Hao said as he sighed and placed his hand on top of his stomach.

"No problem…" Yoh said as he put his chopsticks in the empty bowl of rice and did the same thing to Hao's. Hao helped Yoh wash the bowls and both went into bath.

It was currently 6:30 am and Yoh had 1 more hour before school. Both went to the Onsen and took a bath. After they were done, they both went to Yoh's room.

Yoh opened his cabinet and took out his school uniform. He wore it and took his bag. It was already 7:00 and the sun has already risen up. Before Yoh could get out of the door…

"Wait." Hao walked up to Yoh.

Hao grabbed the bag from Yoh's hands and fixed Yoh's collar and straightened his polo. He pushed his bag on Yoh's stomach.

"I do not want my Otouto to be embarrased in front of his classmates." Hao strictly said. Yoh sweat dropped and stepped out of the door, being followed by Hao.

"Bye nii-san. I'll be back later. I'll buy some food for the both of us." Yoh waved goodbye, wore his shoes and stepped out of the door. Hao closed the door behind him and locked it. He sighed and walked back into the living room. He took out one mat and laid his head on it. He continued to look up to the ceiling and closed his eyes as he sank into deep thought…

"_Ocaa-san… Where are we going?" A small child whiled while he was clinging to his mother. "Oh… we're going to the park." The small child's mother smiled at him and the small child smiled back. He loved smiling so much and it was very obvious in his face. They both reach the park and they played at the playground. The little child looked at the big white building and it made a loud sound. _

_The mother of the little boy held the little boy's hand. "It's time to go now, Asaha- doji." She said calmly. "Demo mama…" Asaha started to cry and the older woman wiped them off his cheeks. "Tomorrow, we'll go back to this park okay?" The older woman said as they both went back home. "Okay, mama." Asaha-douji said as he smiled cutely and continued to cling to her mother's hand._

_Once they both reach home, the mother went straight to the kitchen and Asaha was staring at small bugs and was amused. The mother was cooking for their dinner and she sang a tune which was ver pleasant. Asaha always heard that song and he would remember. He would also sing it and make a duet with his mother. "Asaha. Its time to eat dinner." The mother called out. Asaha waved bye to the bugs and went to the kitchen. They both ate rice and curry. It was Asaha's favorite food. He would alays eat wuickly and the part around his mouth will be dirty. _

_Suddenly, the mother smelt something. She smelt fire and looked back. "Mama… What's wrong?" Asaha said as he finished eating and stared at her mother. The mother watched in horror as she carried Asaha out of the table and ran out. She accidentally tripped and Asaha landed on the floor outside of the house. Asaha looked back to his mother and the fire grew larger and larger. "MAMA!" He yelled and tried to come close but the heat was breathtaking. "Asaha, go somewhere safe." "Demo, mama…" "Just go!" Asaha looked back to see her mother being burnt in the fire and he ran off. He ran as fast as he could. The tears flowing from his eyes as he ran. His heart was beating faster every second. He stopped by a big tree and he looked back as he saw the home, which he and his mom was, being burnt into ashes. He watched by the tree while crying. He lost everything. He lost his home, his love, and lastly, his mom._

Hao suddenly sat up from where he was lying on. He placed his hand on his head and he continued to perspire. That was a memory from a very long time ago. A _very, very _long time ago. He felt something warm on his cheek and felt that it was his tear. He stood up and returned the mat and went back to Yoh's room…

Hao-addict: is it too dramatic? Oh well. I am taking my exams and I might not be updating so much these days okay? I hope that you guys liked chapter!

WAH…

Next chapter: No classes.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13: No Classes

Hao-addict: I am back for another chapter! Yeah! Oh well… I hope that you guys like this chappy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 13: No Classes

Hao was in Yoh's room. He laid down on the bed and took off his blindfold. He clutched it in one of his hands and opened his eyes. He still can't see anything. He closed his eyes and he still can't see anything. He sighed and turned to one side and tried to sleep. He couldn't sleep from his dream. He nearly forgot all those memories since they were from many, many years ago. He held the blindfold near to him and slept.

Asaha was sleeping under a tree. He woke up when he heard the rustle of the grass nearing him. He looked up and saw a three-eared demon. It was nearly as tall as Asaha. Asaha continued to stare at it with full curiosity. Asaha felt strong energy from this demon. He felt that it was dangerous with this being. He slowly stepped back until he felt the bark of the huge tree behind him.

_The demon also stepped forward. Asaha bent to his knees and buried his head between it. "Hey kid. Don't get scared." The demon said. "Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want from me? Wha—" "Wait. Don't start asking too much questions. I'm Ohachiyo. I'm a demon. I'm here because I will be your friend… I was just bored and then I saw you all alone sleeping under this tree. Name?" The demon finshed. Asaha widened his eyes and wondered, 'This demon can talk!' "Of course I could talk. Stupid human." Ohachiyo said. "How'd you know what I thought?" Asaha asked. "I am a demon. I have that ability. So, what is your name, like what I said?" Ohachiyo demanded. "I don't want my old name anymore…" Asaha slowly said. "And that would be?"_

"_Asaha-douji. That is my old name." _

"_So, you want to change it into…?"_

"_Mappa-douji."_

"_Interesting. Now this would be a start of a relationship."_

_Ohachiyo and Mappa were together since then and became best of friends._

Hao woke up. 'Why are these dreams going back to me now?' He thought. Suddenly, he heard the doorbell from down stairs. He wore the blindfold around his head again and he went out of Yoh's room and went down the stairs.

He reached the door and opened it. It was Yoh.

"Why did you come back?" Hao said. "I thought that you were supposed to be in school?" Hao smirked and led Yoh in. "The teachers had a meeting. So classes were cancelled off." Yoh said as the both of them went back to the room. It was already Thursday, and Anna won't come home until next Tuesday. They both cleaned the house and made it sparkling clean.

They went into the room and Yoh changed his clothing. He dumped his uniform in his laundry and laid down at the bed.

Hao laid down the bed beside Yoh and closed his eyes. "So." Hao began. "How did you know that there were no classes today?" Hao asked. "Well, there was a sign there that says, 'Meeting today. No classes' in front of the school gate. The other students also walked back home." Yoh replied as Hao sat up and so did Yoh.

"Are you sure?" Hao asked with a pout on his face.

"Yes and please do **NOT **do that face in front of me?" Yoh said in a pleading voice.

Hao removed the pout on his face and sat d with his feet crossed in front of him. He continued to look down, his bangs covering his face.

"Yoh?" Hao slowly said as he looked at his hands.

"Yes?" Yoh was currently looking at his closet finding for something.

"In what ways can you remember someone who already passed away and you loved that person very much?" This question caught Yoh's attention immediately. He slowly looked around as Hao continued to look down to his feet. "Why are you asking?" Yoh sat down beside Hao with Bob CDs beside him and examined each and one of them carefully.

Hao raised his head and looked at Yoh. "You know about my reincarnations, right?"

"Um… Yeah. That was kinda weird when I learned that I was old too." Yoh laughed a bit.

Hao smiled and continued, "On my first life… Darn… I can't explain it that well…" He said as he placed one of his hands on his forehead.

Yoh looking quite disappointed, patted Hao on the back.

"But I can show you." Hao slowly said and placed his hand on Yoh's forehead. Yoh felt unconscious instantly and fell on the bed. Hao laid him beside him and continued to put his hand on Yoh's forehead.

Yoh opened his eyes and looked around. He stood up from where he was currently laying down and looked around. He saw a big tree and heard laughing noises from the other side. Yoh slowly walked around and saw two beings. A small child with long hair and a three tailed dog-like thing.

"_Hello?" Yoh slowly said. He tried to touch one of them but his hands just went through. _

"_Just watch." A voice boomed around Yoh's ear. _

"_Hao! Where are you?" _

"_Since there can't be two same souls at the same time, I will just be around explaining each event that you will see." _

"…"

_Yoh continued to watch the two eat a plastic full of candy._

"_Who's the demon?" _

"_Ohachiyo. My first friend. He is demon, which was also like me. Alone. So we became best of friends." _

"_That tasted great. At least that tasted better than grass." The long haired kid said. His voice sounded like Hao's except that it was slightly higher. Something near to Yoh's voice._

"_Hao? Is that you?" Yoh asked._

"_Yep. That's me in m first life. Weird thing is that, I ate grass. I didn't have money back then and I didn't really know how to become a shaman. All I can do is talk to ghosts and demons. But they were all afraid of me. I don't know why…"_

"_It always looked weird whenever you ate grass…" Ohachiyo sighed as he stood up and got the plastic bag of candy. "Still want some Mappa-Douji?" Ohachiyo said as he handed out the plastic bag to the kid._

"_Mappa-Douji?" Yoh examined the kid's smiling face that looked like Hao's._

"_That was my **first** name, no actually my second."_

"_What was your first one?"_

"_Asaha- Douji."_

"_Where are your parents? I thought that they were with you. _

"_They both kinda died."_

"_How?"_

"_Stop mentioning my name in that manner."_

"_Fine… **In what way** did your parents die?"_

_Then after that, Yoh's surroundings changed into a small park. There were a lot of toys to play with, a big slide, a sandbox and many little kids. Then Yoh turned around to see the clock strike 5:00 p.m. _

"_It's time to go now, Asaha-Douji." A lady said as she held the little boy's arm. His hair was only until his shoulders and he was starting to cry. "Demo mama…" The little boy started to cry, his small tears running down his cheeks. The lady bent down and wiped off the tears. "Tomorrow, we'll go back to this park okay?" _

"_Okay, mama." The little boy, whose name is Asaha-Douji, smiled cutely and continued to cling to the older mother. _

_Yoh followed the both of them until they reached a small house near a very big tree. The two entered the house and Yoh followed in. _

_Asaha was currently playing with the bugs on the floor as the older woman was cooking food. After a while, the older woman called Asaha for dinner and they both ate._

"_Arigatou mama." Asaha said._

"_For what?" The older woman said._

"_For taking care of me. I really love mama very much." Asaha smiled, his mouth being filled with the curry that they were currently eating._

"_Because I love Asaha very much." The older woman said as she wiped the dirt around Asaha's mouth. Asaha smiled cutely at her mother as Yoh smiled as well. After a while, Yoh smelt a scent of burning fire nearby. The older woman seemed alarmed as she looked back and saw the raging fire going towards them. The woman widened her eyes as she picked up Asaha from his chair and moved out of the house. The woman continued to run as she tripped at the ground outside of the house. Asaha went out of her arms as Asaha landed on the anti-fire ground._

"_MAMA!" Asaha yelled to his mother. He tried to move closer to his mother but the heat was draining out the energy from Asaha. He hid his eyes behind his arm as he tried to go forward. _

"_Asaha, go somewhere safe…" The older woman said as tears start to appear at the corners of her eyes. "Demo, mama…" Asaha stopped walking as he watched her mother burn into the fires._

_Yoh watched as the reflection of the fire appeared on his brown eyes. He watched each and every second of the terrifying scene as his own heart started to beat faster and harder._

"_Just go!" Asaha's mother yelled as she was burnt into ashes. Asaha looked back once more as he turned around and ran away quickly. Yoh watched and followed the little Asaha run away from his burning home. Asaha started to pant heavily as he stopped by the big tree. Yoh also stopped running as the both of them looked back at the raging fire who has killed Hao's first mother._

_After Asaha started to cry, Yoh felt himself fading as he blacked out again…_

"Yoh… Yoh? YOH!" A voice started to yell at Yoh's ear. Yoh fluttered his eyes open, groaning a little, just to see Hao with his usual blindfold looking all worried.

"What…" Yoh muttered.

Hao sighed as he said, "So, how was my past?"

"… I never thought that you were already alone when you were born…" Yoh replied to Hao's question as he looked down from the edge of the bed, bringing both of his hands to his face.

Hao just looked at Yoh and sighed again.

"…Yoh…" Hao whispered to himself as he watched Yoh's hands overflow with his own tears.

Hao-addict: I'm done once again. I update. And yes, no yaoi for this time… I kinda had a hard time doing that… I had fun! Yay!

Next chapter: Back With Osorezan

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Back With Osorezan

Hao-addict: I want to make something back with Anna and what she is currently doing in Osorezan along with the rest of the Asakura clan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 14: Back with Osorezan

Anna sighed as she stood by the light post in Osorezan. She watched the snow fall down one by one from the dark sky as it slowly fell on the snowy floor. She blew hot air to her hands as she tried to make herself warm. Osorezan, filled by its dark skies and cold temperatures, is also the place where Yoh and her met.

That was a tragic event. Blood has been shed as the coppery smell flew into the air. That was 3 years ago when the both of them were young. Anna, herself was lonely. Kino, another Itako, found her. Then the both of them met so Kino made Anna as her student.

Anna continued to walk away from the light post as she started to think about her business in Osorezan. She was supposed to go there since she needed to repair the 1080 beads for using it again. Unfortunately, Anna can't do the repair by herself, she needed the incantation in order to do that. So Kino went out to another place to find that incantation. Kino can't fix the 1080 beads since Anna was the one who unsealed them. Anna can't go with Kino because Anna is not that strong enough to pass through. So Anna decided to stay with the rest of the Asakura family.

'I wonder how Hao and Yoh are doing right now…' Anna thought to herself as she continued to walk through the snowy grounds of Osorezan.

She imagined in her head a picture of Hao and Yoh playing with each other at the park. Yoh smiled happily under the warm glowing sun while Hao was chasing Yoh. Anna never saw Yoh smile so happily in front of her but in front of others instead. She loved Yoh from the deepest part of her heart, but her icy appearance was able to cover those warm eyes.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest while she walked back to the Asakura residence. 'It's getting dark…' She thought to herself as she looked up while walking. The snow continued to shower down at Osorezan, the Scary Mountains.

After a while of walking, she finally reached the Asakura residence and stepped inside. Removing her shoes and placing them neatly aside. She removed her red hat, gloves and her coat, carrying it using her left arm while stepping inside wearing slippers.

Once inside, she saw Kino on a mat with Yoh-mei discussing about something. Yoh-mei turned around at Anna's direction and said, "Oh, Anna. You finally arrived." Beside Kino were a lot of papers and old books.

"Yes Yoh-mei sama." Anna bowed politely as she took out one mat and sat at the floor with Kino and Yoh-mei.

"Anna. Do you know… the pentacle?" Kino asked to Anna. "Yes, I do." Anna replied.

"The pentacle is needed to repair the 1080 beads again to its original state." Kino said. "Unfortunately…" Yoh-mei began.

"Unfortunately?" Anna asked. "Unfortunately… the pentacle is hard to perform. I do not know if you can do it… I'm not underestimating your ability as an Itako but it will take some hard work and patience to repair the 1080." He finished, slightly bowing is head down.

"That's fine with me." Anna replied. "I can do anything because that is what I am supposed to be. The Shaman King's wife." She said.

"So, it's decided then. We need to start the incantation now if you want to be finished immediately." Kino said as she held one of the old parchments in her hand and handed it to Anna.

Anna opened the parchment in her hand as she placed down her coat, hat and gloves. She examined each of the letter in the parchment as it showed complicated instructions.

The pentacle is in shape of the star. Each of the side containing each of the 5 elements. Each of the elements can be cancelled or created by each other. Each of the elements co-exist with each other causing them to be balanced. In the Creation Star, it states the following; Fire can create Earth, Earth may create Metal (Gold), Metal (Gold) may create Water, and Water may create Wood.

Anna looked closely at the figure of the star below that paragraph. It seemed easy if you look at it, but the procedures beside it are difficult. Only a high leveled Itako can perform it. She then read the next paragraph.

The Cancellation Star states the following; Fire cancels Metal (Gold), Metal (Gold) cancels Wood, Wood cancels Earth, Earth cancels Water, and Water cancels Fire. These are the two types of Pentacles that make up the relation of nature to one another. If these two Pentacles are combined, it causes the third type, the Destruction Star. If one person masters the essence of these three types of Pentacle, he may be able to control his life or the time itself. But in return, he must suffer from the overflowing power and pain from nature itself.

Anna remembered something. She remembered about Hao, what if Yoh-mei and Kino would know about Hao's identity and state? It would cause chaos and also, the three types of Pentacles intrigued her. She looked closely at the three and remembered the order of the 5 pointed-star Pentacle. But she also thought about the consequences that she may also gain.

Anna folded the parchment in her hands as she looked back at Kino and said, "I'm ready for it." Kino showed an approving nod as she walked forward and said, "Follow me." Anna followed behind as she sighed to herself and thought, 'This will take some time…'

Meanwhile at the Asakura residence….

Yoh was currently sitting at the backyard with Hao. It was a peaceful morning while the both of them were staring at the great outdoors. Yoh rocked both of his legs back and forth while Hao watched each of the fluttering butterflies.

"I wonder how Anna's doing…" Yoh muttered to himself. Hao looked at Yoh's direction as he watched Yoh looking up into the sky.

Hao and Yoh had a lot of bonding time since the time Anna left. Hao developed a sense of trust at his younger sibling and Yoh laid his trust on his older brother. Since the two has been from the same body, it's easy for them to develop a relationship. From when Hao lived with Yoh, he became calmer but his feared power was not yet erased.

Sometimes, Hao would think about what the world would be if he didn't have the same power that he has now. Hao would also regret about what he did from before, but now, he doesn't since his brother taught him the meaning of living. Hao understood that and remembered it for quite some time.

As for Yoh, he was glad that he wasn't alone anymore and he can speak whatever is in his mind. Yoh rarely talks to people that are similar to himself since it's hard to give trust on someone else, but not for Yoh. Both twins lay down on the grassy floor and continued to look up into the sky.

----With Anna---

She breathed in and out as Kino and her was inside a dark room. The both of them were sweating, as the room was filled with no air. The temperature was high and the heat was breathtaking. One bead of sweat rolled down Anna's face as she was watching Kino do the incantation. Anna tried to attempt in once, but it caused her to fall on the floor and have small cuts on her body, but she didn't care. She wanted this to be finish quickly so that she could go back home.

Kino finished the incantation and Anna nodded to show that she understood. Kino stepped out of the 5-star shaped pentacle engraved on the floor while Anna stood on Kino's place.

She closed her eyes and focused. The pieces of the 1080 beads were scattered at the edge of the pentacle circle. She clasped her hands together as she chanted some words. She opened her eyes as she quickly removed her hands from each other.

**(A/N: DON'T WORRY… I'LL DRAW THE PROCEDURES FOR THE INCANTAION.. JUST WAIT AS I WILL PUT THE WEBSITE OKAY?)**

Anna put her hands in a triangle shaped position and then removed her fingers from each other and clasped her hands together again except her index fingers were up. Her chanting became louder and louder as she closed her eyes and opened them again immediately. Her eyes started to glow at the shade of yellow as the air surrounding her gathered together, making a strong gust of wind blow. Anna's hair was blown by the wind as a purple glow surrounded the broken 1080 beads, preventing in to be blown by the wind. The wood that was placed in the middle soon glowed and floated. It broke into glowing pieces as it became like snow. It went to the corner with the label "Wood" on it.

The gust of wind soon subsided and Anna panted heavily as more beads of sweat rolled down. She showed a small triumphant smile and sat down as she wiped her head with her arm as drops of sweat scattered everywhere. There were only 4 more elements to go since wood was already finished. The next one is fire since the element must go in a counter-clockwise direction.

Anna slowly stood up as she got her energy back. Kino nodded her head and said, "Good job, Anna. Would you like to perform the next phase? It's fine if you don't." Anna just replied with a nod and Kino continued, "Then Water will be the next one."

Anna sighed to herself as she watched Kino get three blue stones from a small box. Kino walked over to Anna and handed over the stones. Anna got them and clutched it in her hands. She then proceeded to the pentacle with a glowing green color at one of the corners. She sighed as she placed the stones at the floor. The incantation was different this time. She needed much more energy in performing the incantation. She first stood and chanted at a low voice. She continued chanting as she raised both of her arms and placed her hands on her chest. She jumped in the air as the blue stones also floated with her. The stones liquefied as it turned into water. The water surrounded Anna while she held her breath as she continued to chant in the water. The cold temperature of the water surrounded Anna as she continued to chant. Finally, the water dispersed and Anna landed on her feet on the wet ground. The water still remained in the air as it went to the corner next to wood.

'Great. 3 more elements to go.' Anna thought to herself as she got her towel and wiped her body with it. Kino continued to watch as the 2 corners of the pentacle were glowing. Her shades showed the reflection of the light as Anna continued to dry herself up. The next element was Metal or also known as Gold. Kino went back to the same box she got the blue stones and got 2 gold and silver balls. She handed it to Anna as Anna placed her towel aside and held the each of the balls in her hand tightly, not getting them loose and letting them fall on the floor. She went back at the pentacle and looked, as the 1080 beads were still not fixed. She hoped that everything she does is worth it.

She once again chanted and held each of the balls in her hands. She raised her arms on her side as she immediately clasped the two balls together. It did not crack nor break but it glowed and transformed into a long stick. Anna held the glowing long stick in her hands as she stopped chanting. She raised the stick slightly above her and quickly sticks it into the ground at the middle of the pentacle. She removed her hands on the stick as the stick stood still while it continued to glow. The glowing stick then became little glittering pieces as it went to the next corner. Metal was done and there were 2 more elements to go before the finishing of the 5-pointed pentacle. The next element was Earth. And Anna was nearly finished.

---Meanwhile---

Hao had a bad feeling at his stomach and he didn't feel right. Yoh noticed this and asked, "What's wrong Aniki?" Yoh was concerned about his older brother. Hao just smiled and replied, "No. Nothing is wrong Otouto. Just a bad feeling."

Yoh wasn't still convinced with what Hao said, he became worried and looked at Hao every once in a while, looking hurt and disappointed.

---Back with Anna---

There were only two corners left in the pentacle, Earth and Fire. Anna's body was filled with sweat as she breathed heavily, but it was fine with her. Under the suffering with these obstacles, she doesn't care, the only thing that is important to her is that to finish early. She then proceeded with the element of Earth.

Kino got a small pot and said to Anna, "Take a small pinch and move on." Anna did what she was told as she carefully took a small pinch of earth from the pot and moved to the 3 glowing-sided pentacle. She chanted again and sprinkled the earth in her fingers as she turned around, scattering the earth around her. She clasped her together and stopped chanting. The earth that was scattered a while ago glowed in a shade of dark yellow as it transformed into a small twister and went to the corner of labeled "Earth". The twister subsided, leaving a trace of glowing earth clumped together. Anna sighed as she was successful for the previous 4 elements. There was only one element to go, Fire. As what Anna read in the parchment, the Fire element was the hardest to perform. It required much more energy then water and the other elements might be needed. But for Anna, she was glad that she was nearly finished with her job.

Kino showed a nod at Anna as Anna just sighed again got ready for performing the incantation of Fire.

Kino got another pot and handed it to Anna. Anna took the pot into her hands as she carefully took off the cover and laid it aside. She carried the small non-covered pot carefully into her arms as she proceeded into the 4-sided glowing pentacle.

This was already the last element, Fire. Anna stood firm on the middle of the pentacle as she closed her eyes and breathed in.

She chanted some different words as her voice echoed through the room. She pinched the black colored powder as she rubbed it together. She wiped the dirt of the ashes on her face, making marks. She finished the mark as she stopped her chanting. She took 2 handful of ashes in each of her hands and clutched them tight as she placed the small pot aside. She raised both of her fists above her head as she opened her fists slowly, causing her to be showered with ashes. The black powder passed through her wet skin slowly, causing it to stick on her body. Her body filled with ashes, she clasped her hands together and started to chant again. Soon the ashes that stuck to her body glowed in a shade of dark red. Each of the ashes' glows combined together and took form into fire. The fire surrounded Anna's body. Anna felt her body become hotter every second as she continued to chant. The fire remained as she continued to chant. She then took of her Itako necklace as she clasped her hands together, the necklace in the middle of her hands. The fire gathered at Anna's hands as she opened her eyes and raised her Itako necklace in the air as she threw the fire energy from her necklace into the last corner of the pentacle. Soon, the element fire remained at the corner and glowed. The glowing of the 5 elements grew stronger as Anna stepped back and watched the Pentacle activate.

The five elements liquefied but maintained its glow. The Fire went into the direction of Metal, Metal went to Wood, Wood went to Earth, Earth went to Water and Water went to Fire. It glowed brightly as Anna shielded her eyes from the brightness. Soon, the glow subsided and there remained the floating 1080 beads surrounded by a purple glow. Anna chanted some more as the seal was broken again. The 1080 beads fell to her hand as she gripped the ivory necklace near her and kept it in her bag.

---Back to Hao and Yoh---

By some random event, Hao started to cough loudly. Yoh was startled by Hao's cough as he ran to get some water. Hao continued to cough as he was kneeling on the floor with all fours. Yoh came back, running with water in the glass. Yoh let Hao lay down on his lap. Yoh removed Hao's hand from Hao's mouth as his hand was filled with blood.

Hao drank the water that passed through his mouth. He drank it all as he lay down unconscious. Yoh wiped Hao's blood away by his own clothing as Hao slept at his lap. Yoh didn't move or anything, he was so worried. Blood? What could be the cause of this?…

Yoh glided his hand under Hao's head and under his legs. He slowly lifted him up and went to his own bedroom. He slowly laid Hao on the bed while putting a pillow under his head. He laid down next to Hao to keep im warm from the harsh coldness…

Hao-addict: WOW! THAT WAS LONG! Oh well. This is getting no where right? Oh well… please do not hate me if I made Hao blind again. But wait! There will be a twist anytime… Please wait! I think that this fic will be very long. Since I am not even half way the story. Oh well… Please review!

Next chapter: Sinking into the Darkness

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15: Sinking into the Darkness

Hao-addict: I have made another plot with this kind of thing. Hope you guys don't get upset once again. Have fun with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 15: Sinking into the Darkness

Yoh woke up as he slowly sat up from where he was laying on. It was already night time and the room was dark. He felt movement beside him. He looked back to see Hao still unconscious. Yoh was still worried about Hao's condition as he placed one of his hands on his forehead. It was warm until he felt something wet. He removed his hand quickly and placed it in the dim light. He saw thick purple liquid falling from his fingers. Yoh's eyes widened and checked Hao's head was filled with blood.

'Oh my god…' Yoh thought to himself as he immediately ran out of the room and went down the stairs. His heart was racing as he took a basin and filled it with water. At the same time, he took some medicine out of the closet.

Hao slowly opened his eyes as pain struck his body so he closed them again. He felt something warm on his forehead so he reached out his hand to his forehead. He touched it, as he felt liquid on his fingers. He brought it to his mouth and licked it. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He was bleeding. He then heard fast footsteps getting louder and sounds of dropping items along the way.

He heard the door open at his left. He felt that it was Yoh. He then felt a substance that was cooling his forehead.

"Aniki…" Yoh whispered. He tried all he can be wrapping bandages on Hao's forehead. The bleeding lessened as he sighed to himself. Hao was obviously calm about this matter. Yoh then took a towel and placed it in the cold water. He let the towel absorb the water for a few while then he twisted the towel, letting the excess water pour out. He then folded the towel and placed it on Hao's forehead.

Hao raised his left hand and said, "Yoh… Where are you…" He then felt two hands wrap his left hand. Yoh held Hao's hand and smiled. Hao sensed this as he smiled too. Yoh placed Hao's left hand on his face and said, "Koko ni iru. Aniki." (I am here Aniki.)

Hao felt warm with his left hand and opened his eyes. He can't see anything and he tried to focus his power, but he can't. The pain on his forehead went back again. He stopped focusing his power and said, "Yoh. I'm blind again. Since someone broke into the pentacle, the Fire element was broken." Yoh looked at Hao in confusion. He didn't know what Hao meant. Hao read Yoh's mind and explained, "I can't focus my power that well like before. My head really hur-"

Hao stopped talking as he felt Yoh's warm lips press against his own. Then he felt warm drops of water on his face. Then, Hao slowly raised his right hand and patted Yoh on the back. Though he can't see, he felt Yoh was there, beside him. Yoh broke the kiss, as he whispered in Hao's ear, "Hanasu wa yamete. Aniki no zutsu wa yada dakara… Oyasumi Aniki." (Stop talking. I don't want Aniki to have a headache. Goodnight Aniki…) Yoh's voice sounded a little stern as he laid down beside Hao and hugged him close.

Hao's eyes closed against his will as he slept, with the comfort of his younger brother beside him. Hao winced at the pain on his forehead. He just ignored the pain and slept from the whole night.

---The Next Day---

Hao heard the alarm clock ring and it stopped after a few seconds. He felt Yoh get out of the bed and the door open. Yoh closed the door and Hao heard Yoh's soft footsteps.

"Hello? Manta… Sorry if I called up so early…" Hao heared Yoh say this. "I won't go to school today." Yoh continued. "Just tell sensei that I don't feel that well." "Ok. Thanks Manta, you're the best."

With that last line, Hao heard Yoh put down the phone. Hao still felt weary but he tried to sit up. At least the pain on his forehead was gone and he felt a little better. Then he heard the phone ring again.

Yoh looked back at the ringing phone as he went back and picked it up, "Oyahou, Asakura Yoh desu." (Good morning, this is Asakura Yoh.) "Ah… Anna…"

Hao continued to listen to the conversation while he sat up on the bed.

"Eto… Oh… Daijoubu dayo…" (It's fine here.) "Eh? Atode?…" (Later?) "Hai Anna…" "Hai."

Yoh put the phone down again as Hao heard a loud sigh from upstairs.

It was another day of complete darkness. Hao can only rely on his other 5 senses. (The 6th one is the Shaman Sense. Meaning, he only has the sense of hearing, taste, smell, touch, and the Shaman Sense.) The blindfold was still on his eyes and he still can't see. His power, somehow, was unsealed and he can't control it that well causing him to be handicapped in using his blindfold. For short, he has become blind again.

Then from Hao's front, he felt Yoh there. Hao reached out his hand into the air as he slowly stood up and walked forward. Yoh looked at his older brother with pity. He didn't want to see people who are hurt. He reached Hao's hand and whispered to his ear, "What do you want?"

Hao smiled at this and replied also in a whisper, "I want to go out." Yoh laughed a bit and said, "It's early in the morning. I would suggest you to sleep more until later." Yoh slowly pulled Hao's hands into the direction of the bed. He let Hao lay down on the bed. While Hao pulled away from Yoh's hands.

"I don't want to sleep anymore." Hao said. "Why not?" Yoh asked. "I'm scared of being alone already." Hao replied. "Scared? Why? I won't leave you."

"That's a promise, right?" Hao said as he raised his pinky in the air. Yoh did the same and placed it with Hao's pinky, moving it up and down one time. "Promise." Yoh replied.

---Later---

Both of the twins were lying on the bed while talking to each other since they can't sleep. "So… Why didn't you go to school today?" Hao asked.

"Well… Because no one will take care of you here."

"Anna called, didn't she?

"Um… yeah… About that…"

"Yes?"

"She'll go home later."

"What time?"

"I don't know, but if I was her, it would be 5:00 p.m. for sure."

Hao stopped at this and pulled the blanket over him. His eyes became droopy as he tried to keep awake. The dark seemed to make him sleepier than ever. Yoh was, in fact, not that sleepy at all. He was just used to waking up at these times.

"Aniki…?" Yoh asked.

There was no response as he looked at his side and saw Hao sleeping. He turned to the side to Hao and hugged him. His Aniki was warm and it gave him comfort.

"Atakai…" (Warm…) Yoh whispered as he snuggled and slept.

---In the morning---

Yoh woke up and Hao wasn't beside him anymore. He looked around to see Hao sitting on a chair. He was quite amazed at first since, he knew that Hao couldn't see anymore. "You've awaken Otouto." Hao said at a low voice. "Indeed I did." Yoh replied as he stood up from the bed and fixed it. Hao continued to sit on the chair like a behaved boy while Yoh looked up and saw that the sun has already risen up.

"Oh yeah. How were able to stand up and go to that chair?" Yoh asked. "For some reason, I can see with my other senses. Not only sight. I don't know." Hao replied. "I don't get it." Yoh said. "I don't get it either." Hao said.

"It's something far beyond my knowledge." Hao replied as he stood up. He reached forward as he tripped and fell face first on the floor. Hao stood up on his legs and said, "I guess that my legs are still pretty weak." Yoh watched as Hao was walking towards his direction and was reaching forward. Yoh reached his arms forward as Hao just continued to walk and fall on Yoh's arms.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Hao said as his voice was muffled by Yoh's clothing. Yoh placed both of his hands on Hao's shoulders as he lifted Hao from his body. Hao tugged on Yoh's shirt and said, "I'm bored. Can we go out?"

Yoh looked at Hao and asked, "Why do you want to go out now? I thought that you weren't feeling well."

"I could feel much better if I go outside." Hao replied. Yoh sensed that Hao was plotting something. With that tone of voice, Yoh knew that Hao was smirking inside. "Sure, why not?" Yoh replied as Hao smiled and said, "When can we go out?"

"Probably later, as soon as we're done taking a bath and eat breakfast." Yoh said as Hao nodded, while Yoh was pulling both of Hao's hands and slowly went down the stairs.

Once they reached downstairs, Hao laid down on tatami floor of the living room. Yoh went inside the kitchen, while wearing his yukata and started to cook. Yoh was humming some tone of Boblove while Hao continued to lay down on the floor, thinking about other things.

Hao touched his lips by his hand and thought, 'Why did Yoh kiss me last night?' No one answered his question as he put both of his arms behind his head while he waited for Yoh to finish cooking…

Hao-addict: sorry if this is getting pointless. Flame! Uhmm… please help me…

Next chapter: Taking a trip to nature

Please review!


End file.
